Past and Present
by Chris-Halliwel
Summary: Edward and Bella meet at a bar both lonely and looking for someone to help them forget. Will things go farther and if they do what happens when they run into the past.


**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own anything twilight related.**

* * *

Edward POV

It wasn't as simple as they thought it to be. I was 20 and I had just broke the news to my father that I didn't want to go to college to be a doctor. And that was as good as a crime as it gets in my family. You see, my father was a doctor, as was my father's father, my father's father's father, and so on. If it was Emmett that told my father being a doctor wasn't for him his father would have nodded his head and patted his back. Emmett was the oldest at 22, then there was me at 20, and last but certainly not least was my younger sister Alice at 18.

Emmett was playing football at college and Alice was already lined up to go to college for fashion and design. It was me who was supposed to continue on as the doctor. It had been my dream since before I could remember. I always worked hard and did my best to become all I could be. That changed though, all in an instant. I witnessed as a man stabbed a girl who couldn't be older than seven. I watched as the doctor at the scene tried to save her and utterly failed.

I decided then and there that I was going to save lives. I was going to be a cop, one of the best. I never got that far into explaining though. My father instantly claimed me stupid and naive. He said to give up such intelligence was a sin against myself. I never got to the part about becoming a cop and helping people in other ways. I had been betrayed. My whole family stood there shaking their heads not bothering to listen so I walked out and had one last glance at my family. I was half way through my third year in college and requested a transfer to Chicago. I found out that my father had canceled his funds. Luckily I had achieved enough to get a scholarship that transferred over.

So here I was now. Drunk off my ass in a bar I didn't know the name of. I had just set up my new apartment and decide I would wallow in my self-pity. I had lost count of how many drinks I had and apparently this bar didn't have a limit on what they would give people. I decided I would take a piece of ass home tonight. While I was no man-whore I know my way around a woman.

Just as I started dancing with a flaking blond with black pumps, a mini skirt that barely covered her ass, and tits that were three fourths of the way out of her shirt, a beautiful woman walked in. Her deep brown hair was a stark contrast to the fake blond I was grinding against. She had a sad look on her face but as she stumbled to the bar it turned into one of contempt. Whatever she was here for it wouldn't be on her mind by the end of the night.

* * *

Bella POV

My life sucks. I had always been a nerd. The shy kid, the one people always assumed didn't want to participate. And one day I got tired of the assumption. So I went to a party and partied harder than any of the kids there. I got drunk and someone called the cop's. I wasn't one of those kids who held a grudge against the tattletales but it is hard not to be pissed off when the fucking chief of police is your father.

One mistake and my life was over. He dragged me home and put a tight leash on that he never took off. I wasn't allowed anywhere besides school. All my friends turned their backs, all except Angela and Ben. They didn't want to be associated with the chief's daughter. He wasn't mean at home and he didn't put her down but he did the best he could to cut off all of her contact with her friends. So I rebelled more and more, drinking and smoking weed even if it was only in her room. Through this I kept her grades high. I planned to go to college and maybe someday own my own bookstore.

My father gave up and kicked me out as soon as I graduated. I had been offered a full ride scholar ship in Seattle and in Chicago. I chose the one in Chicago and walked out of my father's life barely glancing in his direction as I muttered a goodbye. When I got to college I went back to being quiet and shy. That's how I preferred it. I stopped smoking pot at mellowed my drinking to only a couple nights a month. The truth is if my father wasn't here to protest there was no point in doing it.

Now here I was at the age of 20 a little over halfway there with a bachelor's degree in business. I hadn't been in contact with anyone from my past since I stepped on the plane and I was fucking fine with it. Well I was normally fine with it. Every once in a while I think about what it was like before that one fucking party that ruined it all. The best way to handle this was to drink it away.

That's why I was standing in Tanya's Tavern. The least respected bar in town. And one of the best, they didn't give a shit about your age or how much you drink as long as you bring in money. The first thing I see when I walk in is the blond slut Tanya, also known as the owner grinding up against this guy with bronze hair. I was surprised as I felt my insides turn and my pussy dampen.

What the fuck. I stared at the guy in contempt. Fucking pissed that this guy managed to do for me what many before him never had and he just had to be grinding up against a slut who probably had more STD's than a hooker on the busiest corner of LA.

* * *

**A.N: I know it's not long but please review. Im also looking for a beta for this story so if your interesed PM me. Thank You**


End file.
